Dancing with the Devil
by Dolcinea
Summary: As Marco Diaz leaves for college, he can't find any way to overcome his anxiety, especially when knowing that Star is no longer by his side. However, when he is given the chance to see her again through an accidental courtship, he gives up everything just to fulfill his end of the deal. A deal he made with a certain demon, in which he soon wants to give his heart and soul to.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Oh hey there! Guess who is back with another story! But this time, it's going to be an actual story I am working on with a butt load of chapters and I am hoping they don't excel over thirty, but anyway! This was a fic I thought about writing about a week ago . . . mainly with the whole 'I must write some smut for this ship' thing. And yes, I will write that! But unfortunately, not at this moment, so if ya'll wanna see some smut, you're are going to have to read and wait patiently since this story will have eventual smut.

This story is probably gonna make you laugh, cry, get on the edge of your seat, cry, destroy your puny little feels, cry, then it'll be happy . . . and then you'll cry again. I honestly only know where half of this will be going, so I am working on how the ending will be hah! No spoilers. BUT,, I hope you all enjoy this and a little fyi, this chapter actually made me cry. Please don't ask me how I just- I am just a very emotional person . . .

So just to clear things up, this is a **Tomco Fanfiction** if no one got it. It's rated T at the moment but it might bump up to M after at least idk, maybe 10 - ? chapters? Because this shit must be taken slow and I must be organized. I don't know when updates will happen but, I should be able to work on at least a couple chapters by next week. Thank you all and go check out my Tumblr! I hope you enjoy and also leave some reviews! You don't have to be logged in to do it either! It's pretty quick, thanks again! - - - (And the cover art was made by 'Elentori-Art' on Tumblr! You should go check her out!)

* * *

 **.:-Dancing with the Devil-:.**

 **Prologue**

With one swift movement and a struggling groan, Marco was able to place the last box containing his belongings into the trunk of his car, pushing the bin several inches farther from him before slamming the hood shut. Marco huffed, rubbing the tip of his right elbow and pressed his fingers against the skin of his forearm to soothe all strain, glancing down the quiet street as he did so. After taking his eyes off the dark pavement, he hurriedly made his way through the front yard to his _parents'_ house door. No, it wasn't _his_ home no more, due to the unbearable fact that it was the brunette's time to leave, and his chance to be able to make a living . . . and to make his parents proud.

.:.

 **Marco Diaz** was on his way to college, a place he wished he wouldn't show up to so soon. He was sure that he was just fourteen several months ago, but apparently not, especially when life smacked him right in the face just to prove it to him. The brunette had never felt so strikingly nervous in his life, feeling as if his legs would suddenly fail him and he'd go weak, falling down alone with his anxiety laughing straight at him. This moment of his life was one of his biggest fears, and now, he was going to live that nightmare in reality.

He shook the troubling thought directly out of his head, gripping the doorknob to turn it slowly, opening the door. After silently closing the slab of wood shut, he instantly made a beeline for the staircase and from there he sprinted up the stairs to the corridor, heading towards a certain room. Marco slowed down his pace as he made it through the chiseled doorway, releasing quiet, unsteady breaths before finally entering the empty space.

His footsteps made the floorboards creak under him, carefully taking step by step to different corners of the sunlit bedroom, while his brown eyes glanced over the dried up beige barriers and dusty mahogany overhangs. Marco let his fingers glide over the rough casting of the walls, gently picking at every crevice and tiny crater that was endured for the past several years. He followed the cracked path that had formed on the coarse plaster, leading him towards an old, emptied dresser where he allowed the tips of his fingers and palms of his hands to run along the frame of the smeared mirror that was encased within the amber build. Marco then spun on his heel to face the smudge ridden glass, taking a good and memorable look at his reflection. He pulled his brown hair back when he noticed how much change had overcome him, over the years . . .

The nineteen year-old realized that he had grown taller, five foot eight to be exact . . . but that still didn't seem like a great height to him. Marco still had brown locks that fell over his face, however, his entire head of hair was still cut short the way he had it five years ago. He had developed soft facial features for a man like him and of course, he still had that "beauty mark" on his right cheek, granting his own fingers permission to gently run their tips over the sensitive mark. Marco's chocolate eyes were gliding up and down the mirror's entire frame, taking a look at his own body as well. And even while being covered by clothing, especially his favorite red jacket, he was still able to make out his flat but average body size.

Just as Marco's glance continued to drift over the reflective glass, he finally came up to a slightly wrinkled note that was taped at the edge, his past thoughts streaming through him as he remembered why it was placed there in the very beginning. Marco gently pulled the note off the mirror and brought it right into his view, reading the words written on the front as a sudden, unknown feeling had overwhelmed him.

 _"Dear Marco,,_

 _You are the most amazing Earth friend I could ever ask for - We went on such wonderful adventures together, fighting off evil or just hanging out in the greatest way possible. I just . . . wish it would've lasted longer you know? Our time together has gone by so quickly and . . . I'm going to really miss you Marco. But my time has come to go back to Mewni, and to make sure my kingdom is safe from harm. You know, gotta do whatever a soon-to-be-queen does, heh. But, really Marco, you've been such a great friend to me . . . taking me in when you knew nothing about me, giving me a room to sleep in with a roof over my head, your awesome nachos too haha! I'm going to miss all of that, you included buddy._

 _Well . . . this is goodbye Marco. I will never forget about you, or our times together. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but this is reality I guess. I hate it, but . . . there's nothing we can do about it unfortunately. Have fun at college Marco, I really wish you the best! And, hopefully we can see each other again someday! Goodbye you Earth turd, gonna miss you a lot!_

 _- **Star Butterfly** (A.K.A. Your BFF/and Ever)"_

Once he was finished with reading the entire letter, a warm smile appeared on Marco's face, remembering a few adventures that quickly came to mind. However, his content expression didn't last to long, since an expression of total anguish decided to completely take over the warm feeling. Marco allowed his hand to run through his brown locks again, releasing a sigh that had really choked him up inside and the feeling of having to let it go made him feel so uneasy. After his small moment of slight misery, Marco carefully folded the note, sticking the letter into the pocket of his red jacket, before beginning to turn the opposite way he was facing.

It wasn't until Marco suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, after accidentally kicking his foot against a somewhat soft object. His vision went directly for the floorboards beneath him, not taking long for him to notice the back-pack that was hanging out from under the empty chest of drawers. Marco quickly crouched to his knees, gripping one of the shoulder straps that was sticking out in the air and dragged the item from under the small darkened area, placing it on his lap with the zipper facing towards him. Hesitation had lasted for a good five seconds, before Marco slowly unzipped the pack, pulling the now opened fold upwards. And it was at that moment when his past memories struck him all at once, his eyes widening dramatically as his thoughts were being recollected. Inside the pack . . . were items he had thought were completely lost and items he never knew actually existed. The first collective articles he recognized were a photos of him and _Star_ acting like complete dorks with each other back when they were fourteen, young and lively. Even his parents and few of his other friends from Echo Creek were thrown into the mix, intensifying the hysterical dorky-ness. Marco grinned in delight as he shuffled threw a few of the taken photos, before placing the stack back where it was kept safe all those years, zipping the large fold closed tightly.

Marco then pushed himself up to his feet, bringing the back-pack with up with him and hooked one strap onto his shoulder. It wasn't until after that action when Marco stood completely still in his place, his vision setting on current side of the room that was right in his view, facing away from the doorway. The brunette took careful steps back, as he continued to give himself a better view of the room he had lived in for so long and was now going to leave behind. Marco's eyebrows etched upwards, creating an expression of slight sorrow on his features, casting his eyes over any object that was visible to him.

And at the same time he took another slow step back, he heard a loud grieving whine in which echoed throughout the vacant room, making his entire body tense up from how unexpected the sound in fact was. Marco turned his entire body around and once he was facing the doorway completely, he laid his eyes on the figure that stood there, not taking more than a second to realize who the person staring right at him was.

The Mexican male let out shaky breaths as he made complete eye contact . . . with his _mother._

 **Mrs. Diaz** stood at the doorway, with her hands clasped over her petite mouth and tears already forming in her eyes, threatening to spill out. Marco sighed quietly after noticing her saddened expression, which shattered his heart into a pile of pieces. He watched helplessly as his mother's own misery was all bundled up in a choked sob, sniffling uncontrollably as her tears streamed down her red cheeks. Sob after sob just made Marco feel useless. Can he really not find a way to comfort his mother? It could have been just because . . . Marco has never seen his mother this upset before, but he couldn't really blame her. He is her only child after all.

The thought of this separation struck him hard, trapping the breaths he wanted to release right in his throat. But it seemed that a new force had completely knocked the air left in his body right out of him, at least . . . that's what it felt like.

Marco's whole body stiffened and his breaths became erratic, as he felt an incredibly tight grip at his torso. And not to long after this sudden action, he finally heard the pained wails coming from the shorter figure that had grasped onto him. The male's eyes fell on his mother, who was sobbing into the fabric of his red jacket with a few coughs thrown out as well, which actually really worried Marco to an extent. "M-mom . .!"

"P-please . . . don't go! I d-don't want my baby to leave . . .!" Mrs. Diaz finally coughed up some words, wiping the droplets from her eyes and cheeks with the back of one of her unoccupied hands. Marco didn't know what to say at that point. He swallowed the lump in his throat before wrapping his own arms around his mother, gently rubbing her back to comfort her. The woman's grip on Marco grew tighter, as she continued to release whatever sob, pained whine, and tears she had left to offer. Of course, it wasn't until after a short while when his mother's unstable sobs began to calm down, along with the tears that did not flood her face anymore. However, she still had her grip on the boy, not daring to let go nor trying to have the idea of doing so.

It was at that moment when Marco knew, he had to be the one separate his mother from him. Not like that was happening already. The thought of having to perform that action stung Marco's heart at first, but he knew things will become much better for him and his family . . . and that it was officially his time to go.

Marco brought his arms to his side, placing the palms of his hands on whatever exposed area of his mother's own arms was accessible to him, and closed his hands. Mrs. Diaz flinched at her son's action, catching her attention completely. She stared into her son's eyes, able to see the pain he felt through them and his utmost apology. Finally getting the message, her face fell in light agony . . . then she released Marco from her tight grasp. Marco kept his grip on her arms, in which later, he held both of her hands in his own. He gave her a small, warming smile, allowing his thumbs to gently press against the skin on her hands.

"It's going to be fine . . . I'll be fine, and you will be too. I'm really going to miss you mom. A-and I'll come and visit if I can but . . . I don't think I'll be able to that anytime this year. The campus is pretty f-far too. . ." Marco said reassuringly, waiting to get a response from his mother. He heard her sniffle a little, hoping she wouldn't start another breakdown, but she didn't. Tears did spill out of her eyes, but she tried as hard as she could to calm keep calm, not wanting to stress Marco out at all.

"W-well . . . please c-come visit as soon as you c-can. And a-also for the holidays t-too . . .!" Mrs. Diaz silently said, a smile soon appearing on her features to overcome the sadness. With this, Marco was able to remove all of his worry, smiling back at her.

"Sure thing mom, and just you wait when I finally get my Phd!" Marco tightened the strap on his shoulder, and put a hand on her back to lead her out of the empty room, with him following behind. He then took one last look at the bedroom, muttering a quiet 'goodbye' before shutting the door closed.

.:.

Once he was out in the hallway, he watched as his mother stepped down the stairs, obviously having the illusion that Marco was right behind her. But Marco didn't follow, but instead he set the entirety of his attention to a door that was at the very end of the hallway. Said door was cracked open, releasing a bright beam of sunlight that was shining down on one of the windows inside. The slab of wood itself was painted baby blue . . . and had the symbol of a _star_ doodled over it. Without any further examination, Marco stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, before preparing to take steps down the staircase. And all while he ignored the two figures that had appeared down the hallway, expressing fulfilled happiness and their thoughts of adventure . . . only to disappear into thin air minutes later.

* * *

Marco opened the door to the driver's seat, placing himself on the padded chair before starting his engine. He removed the strap that was still hooked over his shoulder, placing the entire back-pack on the opposite side. After setting himself in place and getting comfortable, he closed the car door shut, then reached behind his seat to pull out the safety belt. As he buckled himself down, he turned his attention back to his parents, who were standing not too far from him. Marco smiled contently at them, placing his hands on the steering wheel.

 **Mr. Diaz** gave his son a nodding gesture, showing how pleased he was to see how far Marco had gone. Marco noticed his father's gesture, and nodded in return. His father chuckled before waving at the male in the car, his other arm tightly wrapped around his wife. Mrs. Diaz waved goodbye herself, until a thought had come to her mind that she just had to tell Marco.

"Remember Marco, mom will always love her _pretty handsome dude_!" This remark made her husband roar in laughter, both awaiting their son's reaction. Marco scoffed before another smile formed on his lips.

"Your 'pretty handsome dude' loves you too mom! You too dad!" Marco called out before he switched the gear shift to drive. The brunette took one last look at his family, waving goodbye for the last time. And once he inhaled a deep breath . . . Marco drove off, leaving his home behind. He was able to catch his parents still waving at him on rear view mirror, and with that he allowed his arm to hang out the open window before closing it shut.

.:.

About ten minutes after driving left and right through tricky intersections, Marco had finally exited out of his neighborhood, with the open highway right in his view. He tensed a little, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he tried his best to keep his eyes forward. As Marco exhaled deeply to try and calm himself down, he glanced over at the back-pack he had found earlier, in which was resting on the passenger seat next to the him. Marco's glance however, only lasted no more than one second, since he quickly averted his attention back to the road when the traffic signals switched to green.

He drove slowly up the street, before turning on his signals to exit into the vast highway. Marco didn't seem ready drive up the ramp, and even if he did so with such hesitation, Marco was already driving swiftly on the rough, cracked cement. The male calmed himself down after driving for a few minutes, passing from lane to lane just to make things somewhat quicker.

Marco was headed for **Nevada** after all . . .


	2. Playing to Infuriate

**A/N:** Hey guys! I apologize for the long update! I've been too busy with school lately but hey, here is the second chapter! Of course, things aren't really escalating too quickly, but you'll see that there are certain things going on in the story already. Now before you get to reading, a few things and reminders:

 **First reminder,** this story will eventually go up to M, but I don't think it'll be soon . . . okay maybe. For many reason, hurhurhur. Again, this is a Tomco story, but there will be slight hints of Starco, but that isn't the ship this story is revolving around. Everyone is older in this, which includes Star and Tom as well.

And one more thing, the "demoness" that shows up in this chapter, is actually my Oc Valerie, who is Tom's sister. And you can probably tell who she talks about around her part and being older, she wasn't given the throne . . . and _someone_ else didn't get it either, but that comes WAY later and it's obvious Tom was the one who got it. **You can see art of Valerie on my Tumblr!** Just click the menu on my blog and go under "Original Characters"

I hope you enjoy this chapter guys! Reviews will also keep me going, thanks!

* * *

 **.:-Dancing with the Devil-:.**

 **Chapter One:** Playing to Infuriate

A low, thundering rumble cracked throughout the Earth's rugged surface, as the deepest layer possible ignited in one stifled movement. Through another restrained shift and a silent internal blow, sweltering heat arose from the molten core, traveling upwards in such a quick pace and all while attempting to breach the other layers of decomposed rock that had formed over completed centuries. The ground trembled intensively, due to the constant strain of **extensive heat** trying to break through the top tier of the coated terrain as the inner Earth crumbled down on it's own self. With a sudden grumble from an utmost feverish blast, the soil that had settled on the now damaged and blistering surface broke out into the air, creating a highly _non-breathable_ and stifling thick fog.

Hot steam escaped through deepened cracks on the rough surface as the Earth within started to melt and bleed, weakening the outer core. Vast hillsides began to collapse, being torn apart by the terrain's new scorching temperature. Stone overhangs broke away from the weakened cliffs, falling at high speeds towards the crippled turf.

 **Ash** filled the entire atmosphere, as flames began to trickle onto the leaves of dying shrubs, spreading miraculously across the fields of dried grass. Blazing fires formed from the undying heatwave, smoking up a huge amount of land, leaving these areas covered in total darkness. Within seconds, the surrounding trees were uprooted, showing off the bark that had become charred thoroughly.

The massive wave of smoldering and fevered heat began to spread rapidly to wide ranges, tearing through rocky land-forms and the small life that scattered throughout the landscape. And this sudden form of destruction continued to ravish anything that laid in its path . . . getting closer towards _human-filled_ communities.

The nearest area to be populated with a crowd . . . **panicked outright.**

Complete and utter fear struck through the hearts of many, as the people in town scrambled all over to find a source of protection. Men and women put the children's safety before their own, shielding the smaller bodies from the harsh searing winds with fear-stricken eyes searching all over for a place to escape. Smaller buildings were attacked and taken down in sight, leaving behind nothing but rubble and a few flames licking up the debris. Citizens scurried through the streets, exiting their vehicles and trying to find a stable place to hide in, along with possible shade.

It was then when a sudden blow smacked against the Earth's crust from deep under, the force strong enough to make automobiles swerve rapidly to the side, almost trapping a number of people who dodged the accidental attacks. Vehicle alarms went off together in one huge cluster of sound, adding to the terrifying noises of the weak surface cracking from above and below.

The air surrounding the entire town turned completely dark, being filled with the corrupting ash and the particles from the burning soil. Strong, hot breezes blew not to long after, picking up the laid out dirt, allowing this new addition into the _vile_ atmosphere. The lack of fresh air to inhale made citizens cough and wheeze whatever they had left in their lungs. Many were starting to grow weaker, becoming nauseous as their bodies weren't getting the basic resource they needed.

As another unsuspected blast crippled the Earth, it made some lose their balance, helping them make such unlucky contact with the fiery pavement that was already melting their soles. One of them being a young woman, tripped over her own two feet and made grave impact with the ground below her, trying helplessly to get back up, but to no avail.

The woman let out a wretched scream as she felt her skin start to blister and burn. She watched in horror as the skin on her exposed thighs began to boil, making her cry out in agony from the scorching pain. As the woman was starting to receive painful third degree burns, she used the energy she had left to spare to turn herself onto her side, trying to crawl towards the nearest area of shade. The palms of began to weaken from the extensive heat of the pavement, sending a shock wave up her arm and attacking her nerves. The poor woman had no way of escaping herself, and she let out a horrifying scream, tears streaming from her eyes in which quickly evaporated once they touched the heated smell of burning flesh overwhelmed the woman's senses, making a knot tie up inside. Tears continued to spill as she grew weaker and wasn't able to even crawl an inch, with red liquid already drenching the ground, she couldn't defeat the miserable pain.

Deep breaths escaped from the woman's dry throat, no longer being able to use her voice to make any desperate calls. Looking off to her side, she watched as other people began to get weaker as well and others who looked . . . pretty much **dead.** Hopefully not. However, the same fate wasn't exactly for her, as she felt her shirt be grasped and she was pulled off the ground with such force. Another bystander had helped her up, pulling her now crippled body into the entrance of a small opened bookstore. The woman was put into the arms of others that had escaped from outside, trying not to touch the fresh wounds on her charred skin. They all watched in horror and with droplets flooding their eyes to the scene outside.

Many were taken down by the lack of air to breath, being unable to properly keep themselves up and losing themselves from the pain that attacked every part of their systems. Vehicle alarms continued to blurt out, later mixing with the sounds of sirens becoming louder and coming from possible help.

It was all just a huge blur.

.:.

Striking heels clip-clopped over a smooth obsidian surface, creating slight crevices into the thick marble. There was a quiet screeching halt, before a sharp turn was taken. A long, draped dress drifted over the surface of the wide floor, moving along with the hips it was tightened around. The sound of loud clipping soon faded away, as the heels were now positioned firmly over a large deep blood red carpet, but the sound of total frustration began to echo throughout the large throne room where the past clipping had started.

A demoness, dressed in that long, drapey black attire as said from before, let out a few sounds that erupted from her throat, being full of complete irritation. This wasn't good . . . None of it was. But how could it have all happened? A question she had no answer to, and it filled her with such rage . . .

The demoness stood her guard as the large mahogany doors into the vast throne room opened quite forcefully, revealing a much smaller demon that happened to enter the room, walking towards the dark mistress. He was quite shifty, not being able to control his trembling body as he neared horned woman. His face was covered in much more miniature little spikes, and only one eye was present as well. That eye stared into the **four** that belonged to the mythical woman that stood over him, making him flinch from her persistent glare. The shorter demon swallowed the lump in his throat, beginning to speak before the mistress herself.

"The main courts h-have searched all accounts Madam . . . and we got word t-t-that this shock wave of heat isn't c-coming from us, it is unknown mistress!" The male's voice was frail and raspy and his trembling body wasn't helping either. The demoness gritter her sharp teeth, quickly snapping her head to the side and took in a few breaths. "Madam . . . you don't think it's-?"

 **"No!** . . . No-no, if- . . . if this was all the cause of **Thomas** , then we would have figured it out by now- Now wouldn't we? . . . But even so, my mother and father aren't foolish . . . they chose my _brother_ to reign this kingdom for a reason, they wouldn't have chose him if they had doubted him . . ." The cloaked mistress spoke up, rubbing her temples to ease out soreness the whole situation was causing her. The other demon watched in silence as the woman became utterly frustrated again, lowering his head down in shame. "Tch . . . May our hellspace be more than damned if we don't retrieve these answers sooner . . . "

"D-do not worry mistress! The courts are currently c-contacting our neighbors as we s-s-speak. Word of this mysterious event will be out s-soon enough!" The hell creature reassured, hoping it would ease out the higher's tension. The woman's four eyes glanced down at the miniature man, raising her eyebrows in slight and possible relief.

"Good, good. And it better be quick, because if don't figure out this situation and put an end to it . . . **Mewni** will have our heads for sure. Especially if there are _certain_ flesh bags in the rampage . . . then Butterfly will make sure we end up in one." Heels began to clip-clop once again, as the demoness made her way towards the closed throne room doors, with the other creature trailing behind. Once down the polished walkway, the mistress extended her arms out to reach for the handle, wrapping her fingers around the clean mahogany before glancing back at the other demon's one eye. The male flinched once again under her gaze, straightening his posture and awaited for an order. The demoness stood in silence, gripping the handles tightly in her grasp and forced the large block of great wood open. The other creature didn't say a word, examining the horned woman's every move carefully.

"Alert the neighboring dimensions while the courts are continuing the search . . . We might as well send some sort of help to that wretched planet. So informing the _Queen of Mewni_ can wait, until we have a full solution . . . And please, make sure that the **King** is being kept in check . . . We cannot have him blowing off any steam because of this."

 _Or soon to be damned . . ._

* * *

The sound of metal lightly clashing against metal was heard throughout the entire range of a small convenience store, catching the attention of a few patrons that were hanging around the front entrance. An employee who was currently at work near the entry overheard the noisy chimes, casting his eyes lazily over the figure of the 'unknown' male who stood at the open doorway. The bored-looking store clerk casually examined the new customer, watching as the other male carefully closed the door shut himself, trying not to make too much noise with the cluttering jingles of the metal chimes. The man at work raised an eyebrow at the other's strange actions, before he tiredly sat up, noticing that the unknown customer was making his way towards the register. He mumbled a few incoherent words, letting out a somewhat loud, uninterested sigh afterwards.

Marco nervously moved along with his legs, peeking over the stands that held various items such as snacks, room-temperature drinks and even some decorative objects. His eyes glanced over the large refrigerators in the back, taking note to check out what was in store after getting what he officially needed. Couldn't continue the rest of his trip without gas, so something to quench his thirst will come later.

Fidgeting slightly, Marco stood with a silent mouth in front of the register, noticing the bored glare being brought upon him. A nervous smile pulled at the corners of Marco's mouth, hoping the clerk's glance wouldn't last for long. He pulled a hand out from his jacket's large pocket to wave at the other teenager in front of him, before letting his palm rest on the surface of the glass counter.

"Um . . . h-hi, uh. Can I have twenty on p-pump number five please . . .?" Marco quickly pulled out a twenty dollar bill from the small pocket on his jeans, chuckling awkwardly as he handed over the money.

The employee's eyes wearily glanced at the cash in Marco's hand, using his thumb and forefinger to grab the edge of the bill, pulling it out of Marco's grasp and continued to open the register with dead interest. Marco quietly watched the other teen work at a very slow pace, resting an elbow on the counter as he waited patiently. He let his chocolate eyes drift downwards, taking a look at all of the candy bars and assorted treats that laid in the racks on the stands, making him hum in disapproval. Marco knew he was hungry, but he wasn't going to waste his appetite on complete junk, especially if he was going to drive.

Marco's attention snapped back to the sore teen, flinching a bit when the clerk's hand was held out in front of him. Marco stared at the hand in his face, noticing the piece of paper that was held between the fingertips. He stuttered out an 'oh' before he gingerly pulled the receipt out of the other's grasp, shoving it into his pocket.

"Uh . . .T-thanks . . ." Marco stuttered out before he clumsily turned his entire body around, almost running into a magazine rack. He laughed nervously, hastily making his way towards the door, all while trying not to make any eye contact with the other patrons around him. Marco opened the door forcefully, flinching as he heard the metal chimes go off once again, before closing the door completely shut.

Sighing to himself in some sort of needed relief, Marco hurriedly walked towards his car, making his way around the automobile. He reached out for the pump that sat in its holster and once it was in his somewhat firm grasp, he opened the cap to the gas tank. In a jiff, Marco inserted the pump's nozzle into the tank's entry, selecting a fuel grade before pressing the handle to start the gas flow.

The brunette stood quietly, allowing the flow to continue in its pace, with his left hand never releasing the handle. Marco let the fingers from his unoccupied hand brush through his hair, exhaling a long breath as his body simply calmed itself down. He knew he wasn't too far away from the University . . . But he tried his best to ignore the thought, hoping it wouldn't overwhelm him again just like it did earlier that day. Slight motion sickness along with anxiety isn't a good mix in most cases.

Marco immediately blinked those troubles away, allowing his vision . . . and mind . . . to be set on the marvelous landscape before him.

 **Large land-forms** were aligned in the background, topped with a clean sheet of snow that continued to create layers over the peaks. The steep hills formed cliffs that hung out over the sides, smooth surfaces being the first to pick out but with bouldered terrain accompanying them near the bottom of the rocky slopes. A number of areas that surrounded the vast mountains were covered in green foliage, covering up fields of musty soil with living grasslands, with a few patches on the Earth currently changing their hue to match the upcoming greeting of a new season. Tall trees were spread throughout the great land and a few living creatures were present.

Marco chuckled warmly when his eyes set on a squirrel that scurried past him, getting a small glance of the human before sprinting off into the dried meadows. The brunette's vision was sent upwards as another creature, a hawk, was gliding through the air and gazed down at small building, along with a small group of humans that were present.

Marco sighed as he snapped back to his current state, letting his chin rest on the roof of his car. He tried filling his thoughts with possible happiness, but it seemed he just couldn't do so. The finger's from Marco's unoccupied hand tapped against one of the glass windows, from impatience . . . and from him just being very jittery. Marco tried to fight out the thoughts that wanted to haunt him again, however they were able to reach him without a problem. The campus wasn't too far away, and he knew it. He felt like he . . . just wanted to disgorge his entire day, feeling his body quiver and his throat clog up. It was such a dreadful feeling, why didn't it-

 _. . . rrrrrr . . ._

The Mexican male quickly silenced himself and what was going on in his mind, perking his head up as he heard distant rumbling. It didn't sound like anything he's heard before, and probably not a plane . . . there were no clouds in sight either. Marco listened carefully, hearing the rumbling come to a halt . . . only to be replaced with a loud, sharp crack . . .

Marco suddenly jumped in fright as he felt the gas pump in his hand spasm out, meaning that the tank had been filled with the amount that was wanted. The teen's heart pounded in and out of his chest, releasing a few shaky breaths that had escaped his throat unexpectedly, but was able to calm himself afterwards. Marco pulled the pump out of the tank, tapping against the opening lightly before placing it back into it's holster. He closed the tank's cap, making sure it was firmly shut. Once done with that task, he continued to stay in silence a little while longer . . . but nothing was heard at that moment. Marco swore throughout that time of those surprising noises that struck in the background, he could hear a quiet ringing. That time was just like oblivion to him.

He brushed his brown locks back, releasing a huff before walking towards the convenient store once again, remembering that he had wanted to actually purchase something from inside before he left the area.

Marco entered the store once again in a quiet and casual manner, closing the door shut himself and making his way towards the back of the small building, where the large equipment was held. A line of fridges were in his view, filled with varieties of beverages from different brands and flavors as well. Marco had a favorite in sight, and went forward to open the door by the freezing handle, and once open, a stream of chilly air hit against Marco. He sighed at the feeling, going in to grab the bottled drink he craved.

 ** _BEEEEP! BEEEEP!_**

It was all too suddenly when a breaking alarm went off throughout the store, making Marco drop the bottle that was in his hands from fright. His heart was pounding rapidly again, feeling as if it would just burst right of him. Marco noticed that the other customers inside jumped up in surprise as well, even the clerk from earlier did so too.

Everyone's attention landed on the screen of a bulky television set, that was propped up in a corner where the ceiling met the wall. And it seemed like it was going _live_ to a current event that was going on. However, no one could make a clear vision of what was going on, since it was just nothing but static cutting off the voice of a news reporter.

But, the sounds of horrid screaming could be made out, mixing with the reporter's terrified tone in her voice. All eyes were on the screen now, widened and even horrified about the scene that was finally made out on the screen.

 _"This is a grave emergency! We are coming to you live from Tucson, Arizona where a heated disaster has struck the outskirts of the city, that has hundreds injured at this moment . . . a-and others possibly dead - Ugh f-fuck!"_

 _ **"Oh god, are you okay?"**_

There was a short silence, and everyone in the shop couldn't make out what had happened, since the camera was pointed in a different view. Shuffling could be heard, and quiet groans in pain. After a short intermission, the reporter was put back on the screen . . . trying to prop herself up, trying not to put any force or attention on the wound that had appeared on her leg, and sent a painful, stinging sensation throughout her body.

 _"I'm f-fine just . . . I'm alright j-just. Please do not p-panic, this situation is currently b-being taken under control . . ."_

 **"Under control?!** You've got a second degree burn on your goddamn leg and half the city is losing their minds!" A man in the store hollered out, trying so hard not to pull his hair out. A woman who was standing right next to him, who was presumed to be his wife, was rapidly punching numbers into her cell phone, her body trembling as she did. She had called her family back at home, presumably her children, telling them to stay still and not to leave, and that she was going be there quickly.

The patrons shared their own murmurs, leaving Marco to think on his own. He bent down to pick up the bottle he dropped, yet never took his eyes off the screen. It was sheer chaos. And never has he seen something so really . . . _fucked up_ . . . Marco watched as the reporter was quickly given aid, the camera being pointed into another direction. The teen could make out a some flames trickling across the floor, and bits of ash falling from the sky.

People screaming, and they let out terrifying cries. Others were crying over . . . limp bodies, not even caring about their own wounds. The whole situation just made Marco sick to his stomach . . . what if all this, was spreading? What if it would expand across the nation? He hoped not, and he really hoped that no lives were actually, taken . . . but it seemed like it.

In a fit of somewhat panic coming from deep inside of him, and a reassuring message from the blank screen that the disaster itself has halted, Marco quickly placed the now unwanted beverage back into the container and sprinted entirely out of the store, leaving the baffled customers inside. Marco ran up to his car door, forcing the it open and hurriedly placed himself inside. After closing the door shut, he gripped his steering wheel tightly, trying to process what he had seen happen. A horrible disaster that was what . . .

Marco tried to ease his tension, switching on the engine to turn on the radio, hoping that listening to music would help calm him down and get those horrid memories of that event out of his mind. Marco pulled on his seat belt and buckled up, gripping the steering wheel once again before he gradually exhaled. He breathed through his nose, keeping his vision on the road in front of him, before switching his gears.

He drove out of the section and up to the gas station's exit, keeping his vehicle in place as he glanced down the wide open street. And . . . before Marco began to drive on the dark pavement and without the actual intention to, his deep, chocolate eyes glanced over to his side . . . The passenger seat, still presenting the un-touched backpack . . .

Marco snapped his head to the side, easily slipping onto the road in front of him. That moment wasn't the time to go insane.

* * *

 **A:** Haha, don't ya ever wonder what is actually in there?


	3. A Sudden Spark

**A/N:** Hey guys I am back and I am SO SORRY for the late update ;A; I was on a very long hiatus because of reoccurring blocks that I couldn't get over, so I deeply apologize for that! But here is the third chapter and also! Next week there will be no school, so more chapters will be up without me giving false hope! Again I apologize and i really don't want to abandon this either! i really love Tomco and the fandom itself has been dying out because of the show being on it's own hiatus, so let's keep it alive!

We are getting places here! And I the next few chapters will be idk, mind-fucky in some wierd way. i don't think mind-fucky is the word but it ain't gonna be pleasant.

Cover art is by Elentori on Deviantart/ Elentori-Art on Tumblr. Go check that momma out! And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well but **PLEASE** leave reviews! i really want to know how I am doing with this and it will continue to motivate me! Thank you!

* * *

 **.:-Dancing with the Devil-:.**

 **Chapter Two:** A Sudden Spark

Marco watched quietly with his deep chocolate eyes, as a hot liquid was poured into a fine, thick mug that sat on the table in front of him, letting off some steam as cold air hit the surface. Once the boiling liquid filled up to the mug's rim, Marco extended his arms out in a calm manner, carefully grabbing the handle, pulling the ceramic cup towards himself. Marco instantly felt the tips of his fingers heat up, and felt the steam reach the exposed skin on his face and neck. He adjusted his hoodie slightly before glancing at the waitress who had served him.

The employee held the coffee kettle in one hand, while in the other, she was sliding her thumb all over the bright screen of her cell phone. Marco sat in his seat in silence, tapping his fingers lightly against the outside of his mug. Marco then glanced down at his filled up cup, before bringing his attention back to the female, clearing his throat.

"Um . . . uh, thanks . . ." Marco spoke in a mumbled tone. The waitress's eyes found Marco's seated figure, not showing any sign of clear emotion. Her unexpected glare made Marco feel really uneasy, making him want sink into his seat, until a soft voice eased him through.

"Yeah whateva' kid, just don't be afraid to tell me if ya need anything." She reassured, before making her way down the aisle of patrons, leaving Marco on his own. Marco hummed in response, before finally taking a sip of the coffee.

After a few seconds, Marco carefully set the mug down on the table, sighing to himself as he tapped his finger over his own cell phone. It was 11:30, which meant Marco had to be at the University's campus soon . . . oh, how that really filled him with joy. He immediately knew that driving seven more miles would be the end of him . . . Marco hoped his mind and body wouldn't fail him going only four miles in. Of course that wouldn't be no good at all . . . How he just wanted to curl up in his seat then and there.

And It seemed like Marco had already tried that action, since he had started to wince in pain, right after having his knee collide sharply with the edge of the table. Groaning silently, he lead his hand to his knee, massaging the area through his skinny jeans and used his fingers to press soothingly against the firm bone. Marco had caught the attention of a couple of patrons with his pained sounds. He then noticed their confused stares, chuckling nervously as he let go of the bruised spot, letting his leg fall back down the chair.

Quickly turning his head to look towards the opposite side, Marco's tense body relaxed, making him lean over the arched table in front of him. Marco's shoulders slumped over, allowing his elbows to be brought onto the granite surface, crossing both arms over one another.

Marco sighed deeply, bringing his hand upwards to brush his natural colored bangs back. His fingers clawed playfully at the mug sitting in front of him right after that, continuing to stare down at the wood surface of the table. Marco let his eyes glance over the mug, examining the hot liquid that was inside. It helped him stare into oblivion for a few moments, just what he wanted then and there.

In his own silence . . . Marco had heard that distant ringing from earlier again. He completely froze, listening quietly as he heard the sound get louder and louder, only to think that it was coming from his head. Marco couldn't find any other source in the restaurant, so it just had to be his corrupted mind.

Marco thought he was just starting to feel and see things, watching as the coffee in his mug began to flow at a rapid pace, even feeling the floor under take some sort of grumbling release. At this, Marco's breaths became shallow, since it didn't seem like any other customer had witnessed what he _thought_ had happened.

Nothing happened right? It was just his delusional self wasn't it? Marco was going to drive himself insane . . .

"H-hey! Everyone stay quiet, it's back on!" A man down the aisle spoke out in a gruff tone, silencing everyone and himself as his glance casted over the large screen of the TV that gave everyone of view from its position.

Marco's attention was quickly grasped at, hurriedly leaning forward so he could listen to the latest report. At the time when actual unexpecting event went on, Marco felt startled to the point where he was trembling in his own body, but now he just wanted to know the facts. Was anyone really lost?

Everyone in the small restaurant had turned in their seats and kept the noise level at a zero, wanting to catch every word of every sentence that was about to be spoken.

A male news reporter was now the main focus on the screen. His expression, was one of angst. He was seen tapping his fingers against the surface in front of him in a hurried and silent pace, awaiting those who were helping fix up the reported material. In less than a couple of minutes, the reporter began to mumble words in between stutters, obviously beyond worried for the cause. Clearing his throat, the man finally decided to speak up.

With his voice quivering, his words were still able to be understood, no matter how quickly he had tried spilling sentences out. The reporter explained what professionals deemed the event to be and that it was a 'new form' of a possible _natural_ disaster. However, they were still unable to explain it . . . Or even predict its causes.

This couldn't have been something natural. Just within minutes, the flesh on people's bodies were scorching, and it wasn't your typical sunburn either. It was an _inferno_ out there.

Like all of **hell** was loose.

Many escaped the catastrophe, but were severely injured, mainly with third-degree burns scattered across their slightly charred bodies. Others were still marked off as missing, possibly trapped under buildings that had collapsed. Most families were reuniting, others, were left alone to mourn.

The death count was up to **98,** only proceeding to get higher as more bodies were found under the crumbled debris and others trapped in small spaces only to be found that they were burnt to a crisp.

With this, Marco began to feel nauseous. He couldn't think right at all, and his vision became blurred out. Marco knew what had happened, happened in an instant and no one was aware. And now, that everyone and himself know that this disaster can not be predicted, especially when it has no classification whatsoever . . . It could happen anywhere at anytime, being a danger to everyone in the country.

Marco wanted to leave the place, not wanting to hear anything anymore because all it did was impact his anxiety even more, which was not going to be good later that day.

The Mexican male immediately stood up, leaving a few dollar bills on the table as a tip before he walked quickly towards the cafe doors, allowing the bells to ring and letting the ringing sounds fade as he got closer to his parked car. Once at the door, he opened it with a harsh pull before setting himself in the driver's seat.

Marco sat quietly, having another one of his moments, staring down at his steering wheel for a short amount of time. His breath hitched before quickly yanking at his seat-belt to click it on, and pulled his door closed. Marco let out a long breath as he slipped his keys out of his jacket pocket, and brought it under the leather wheel to start the engine. Once this action was done, Marco decided to relax himself a little, his body sinking into the seat while he had his hands firmly wrapped around the soft surface of wheel. Marco huffed, staring down the road with his eyebrows etching upwards. He shook out every thought he was able to, and kept his mind on everything else around him, even glancing over as other drivers passed by his parked automobile.

It was time to go, before he continued to make himself think. Marco couldn't stress any of it enough. And with a few glances up and down the road, and a singular movement out of his parking space, Marco slowly, took off.

* * *

By the afternoon, after reaching his destination a few hours before, Marco couldn't believe the amount of time he had just spent, without visibly freaking out. He had finally made it to the campus he's been traveling all over for and swore the very moment that he had stepped out of the car, he would've fainted on the spot, right onto the blacktop. But obviously, he didn't. Marco didn't show no sign of fear nor strain, and was actually able to keep himself and even his mind relaxed and very well conscious. Marco was able to communicate with others the way he didn't think he would, and their smiles that only flashed for him, impacted the brunette dramatically. He really wasn't expecting these kinds of reactions, from other students and not even himself.

He had thought others would've pryed at him, and even get into his space of comfort, but none of those predicted actions happened at all, and it completely made Marco feel relieved. Now he wouldn't have to feel so clumped up. It had felt really good to him and it was the best he felt in a long while . . .

On his journey down an open sidewalk from a class hall, Marco remembered the few carved out words he saw on a large, flat stone when he entered the enormous campus to park.

 **Welcome to the University of Reno!**

 _Reno, Nevada_

Right after his junior year, this was the University Marco had planned to go to, and knew this would be the right place for him. There were other Universities that could probably top this one no doubt, but in all honesty, Marco didn't want to be too far from home. This distance was enough for him and was at the least comfortable enough.

And through these re-collective thoughts, Marco remembered the end of his junior year . . . And it was at that time . . .

Star had left completely.

And how her leave impacted his life greatly, in a very heart-wrenching way.

Marco never wanted to lose his best friend, and hearing Star say her goodbyes shot daggers into his heart. It was a sudden action, and it wasn't taken lightly. Star had apologized multiple times, but she had no choice but to go. It was what she was being prepared for, with her days on Earth.

Remembering the last few moments, Marco had held her tightly in his arms, not wanting to let her go. It was then when Marco's actions made Star choke up sobs, and she eventually had tears streaming down her heart-marked cheeks. Marco had held her more tighter than before, wanting to comfort her, and he already had his own tears escaping as well.

They never thought it would be this hard to leave each other, but they have had become attached for so long, they didn't want to lose the other half. But it seemed like there was no other way around. And no matter how many times Star had begged, cried or even asked . . . they would never be able to see each other again.

 **Ever.**

It had ended that way. And there was no doubt about it. Nothing Marco, nor Star could do to fix. So their last hug together was rather long, and rather moment filled. Then the warmth ended, and was never returned.

Marco sighed shakily at the returning thoughts, blinking rapidly, not wanting any tears to spill right now. He didn't want to feel the pain he did that day, now wasn't the time to get all upset . . . and depressed. Marco had to let go of Star, had to let go of the person who had brought him the most warm happiness he had ever felt in his life. And was able to take it away with a simple . . . goodbye . . .

The brunette immediately stopped at the corner of an open hall, resting his palm on the nicely painted and chiseled wall. Marco let out a few breaths, trying not to break down and not wanting to do so. So, he stood silently, trying to push the memories away. For now. Sighing, he pushed himself off, getting straight back to his pace and walked accordingly with his hands shoved into the pockets of his red trademark hoodie.

Marco's eyes drifted to the end of the hall, seeing light and multiple shadows coming from the open room door. He froze only several feet away, becoming very anxious as he began to hear conversations coming from inside. Marco's breath was slowly doing too, but he couldn't let that happen.

It seemed like he threw himself, but he was able to make it inside instead of just turning around to run away and hide, or possibly wait outside the rest of the night and just sit there in the bitter cold with no sign of sleeping comfortably. But, he did it anyway and there Marco was, standing in the middle of the room.

In the middle of three other freshmen males. His roommates.

In Marco's perspective, it looked like they payed no mind to them as they seemed to be getting ready to leave, so they were too busy into their own conversations and planning then laying their attention on Marco for a couple of moments. Good. That would be good enough to let Marco go into his own room without them noticing he had came back. And also, it looked like they were leaving for the night, so that made Marco even more satisfied as well.

The Mexican Male turned sharply to walk towards his bedroom door, reaching out to turn the handle. But then he suddenly let out a high-pitched squeak, once he felt a hand firmly grasp his shoulder. Marco reacted, turning around in a full spin, having his back collide with the wood door he was planning to get open and behind. His expression was one of full surprise, and maybe some hints that his anxiety was probably about to hit him at full speed. It wasn't until within of few seconds that Marco recognized the face that stared down at him with a large grin, and he guessed he was able to calm down a little . . . if one of his roommates in front of him didn't dominate Marco's space even more.

"Yo Marco! Do you have any plans tonight?" Roommate number one, Rick inquired. Rick was a pretty tall guy, and pretty lightweight, and from what Marco could tell, probably at drinking too. He always wore button up shirts that he had tucked in his jeans, multiple chains clipped to his belt and his own trademark glasses.

Rick literally overwhelmed Marco with his height and it looked like he took notice of it as well, since Marco was always cowering when Rick was standing over the small brunette. So from the very morning he met Marco, Rick has been crouching down to get to Marco's height, maybe to ease the newbie a little.

After his moment of feeling overpowered, Rick's question swam through Marco's thoughts to be analyzed, then he finally answered in a quiet voice.

"N-no . . . I don't actually . . . I have other things to do." Marco stood up straight, looking at signs of change in Rick's expression. When the blond male made eye contact with the other, Marco's sight hurriedly looked for another object to stare at, becoming more self-conscious by the second.

Rick shaped his lips into a pout, before standing back up to his normal height. "Alrighty then!" He replied enthusiastically.

The tall man walked back towards the other two who inhabited the dorm and up towards a dresser. Marco watched as he was preparing himself by brushing his hair back into an all new hairstyle, and clipping on a small black bow-tie. One of Marco's eyebrows etched up in confusion until he shook his head and went back to the door's handle.

"Just wanted to let you know that the boys and I are going to a frat party in the building across the street!" Rick said before Marco get into his room. Marco overheard his statement, yet stayed completely quiet, before roommate number two, Kale, broke the silence.

"They even invited freshman to join! It's gonna be great!" Kale hollered out as the other two men laughed and cheered along. However Marco stood still, not really trying to get in with where they were going.

The other three noticed this and looked at each other confusedly, but awaited Marco's response. Marco cleared his throat before speaking out with a shaky voice.

"No, no t-thanks! Uh . . . you guys go ahead. I'll stay here . . ." Marco said before finally allowing himself to enter his room. He really didn't intend to be rude, but right after his answer he slowly closed the door shut, standing at the entrance still wanting to hear their reactions.

Marco heard nothing, which was completely relieving to him since he didn't want to be extremely inconsiderate, but after a few minutes of standing, in which he obviously didn't realize, he heard three voices calling out to him from the other side of the door, saying goodbye and to "not have too much fun!" while they were gone. Marco actually smiled a little, letting out puffs of air and allowed his body to slump and lean against the door's solid frame.

Looking over at the open window, Marco was able to hear Rick's cheering and Kale's girly scream as they were almost run over by a pick-up truck in which whose driver honked vigorously. And after that small anger-filed encounter, the noises coming from the group of young adults turned into screeching, fit-full laughter, until completely fading as the males disappeared into the darkness of the streets.

Marco sighed, with that smile still tied to his lips. He didn't think he'd come around to saying this, or letting it cross his mind, but it looked like he was going to be okay here, even with these new guys being around. They reminded him a lot of Ferguson and Alfonzo . . .

Great . . . Marco was letting thoughts like these entire his mind again. Just when he hoped they had completely disintegrated into the parts of his head where they wouldn't come back at all. He hopes that now they would get stuck into his forget-for-now zone. But even with his struggles to forget, it still frustrated him because of the many times he had to push these memories away . . . and made him feel much worse than the minute he thought it up.

Marco brushed his brown bangs back with his fingers, exhaling the air from his lungs before he walked towards the opposite side of his dorm room. There was some furniture in place already, like a bed, a couple of cabinets, and even a lone mirror. Marco knew that he'd have to go shopping for more items soon.

Marco looked over at the bed, which was fairly made and did in fact look pretty comfortable. He thought he should get some things in shape before the morning, but just in case he slept through some organization, he decided to place a few school items on the mattress.

The male threw a binder down onto the sheets, and skid across the room to unpin the calendar he had placed on the wall near the door, thinking it would be better to place it above the bed's headboard, so that he'd have better access to knowing exams and important dates during busy mornings. After he had jumped to pin the calendar on it's new location, he bounced off before glancing over at a far corner of the room. And it was then when his eyes set on a certain object he couldn't keep his mind off.

The backpack. It was at that second that Marco had thought that it would be a good time to look through it, especially if he was alone for the night.

He guessed it was a good time to let out a few tears . . . if he really wanted to. Marco already knew he wouldn't be able to hold them in, after knowing what the pack is filled with. Marco hummed as he slowly made his way near the flopped over pack, picking it up with no problem. he took a good long look at it, before he carelessly threw it towards the bed so he could pick up a couple more things before getting comfortable . . .

Until there was a _loud **clink.**_

Marco stopped dead in his tracks, turning his entire body to face the bed, trying to trace where the noise had came from. The only source he could assume, was the backpack he had just thrown without a care, and it seemed like it had hit the wooden headboard. Made somewhat sense.

The brunette simply walked forwards before crawling on the soft bed, extending his arms to bring the pack towards him. Marco hurriedly opened it, his eyes landing over the many taken photos he had seen before he had left home for Reno. However, that wasn't what he was looking for.

Marco slipped his hand in towards the bottom, allowing his fingers to trace over the thinned out cotton material. He made struggling noises, still sweeping through the pack and ignored the other items that clouded his arm. But finally . . .

His fingers felt a foreign object. And it felt sharp enough to leave a small slit at his finger, but luckily Marco had slowed his pace after getting tired of searching, until he landed on this new object.

With his expression becoming one of confusion, he quickly pulled the object out, getting a good look at it. And his find, was entirely surprising to him.

It was a small pendant.

Something Marco had never seen in his life, nor did he recognize it, obviously. However, he still examined the entire piece of jewelry. And during his examination, Marco would be lying if he said it wasn't beautiful at all . . . but it was. It was a pretty sight to lay eyes on.

The gem itself was red and glowing, representing the start of a lava flow and around the stunning gem, was silver that was molded into the shape of a _crescent moon_. The element itself was beautifully molded and carved, and within the moon's shape, it was filled with what seemed to be amazingly carved rubies that glimmered in the light.

The pendant's chain was also made of silver, and even had a few designs itself. It was all outstandingly made, and Marco couldn't take his eyes off it. At all.

This was such a find, and this fine piece in his hand was gorgeous and it was at that moment when he asked himself . . .

Did it belong to Star? And who was it . . .

Marco didn't know, but his eyes was still glued to the masterpiece. And without a second thought, he allowed his thumb to gently slide over the glowing gem and within the speed of light, Marco felt a sudden **spark.**

It surprised him all together and he immediately let go of the necklace, allowing it to fall on the mattresses clothed surface. That spark had sent shivers down the male's spine, but stinging pain to his entire right hand.

Marco hissed, groaning out loudly as he had his aching hand in the other. He looked over at the pendant sitting in front of his crossed legs, before he took a look at his thumb where the pain began.

He had burned himself.

Many thoughts ran through Marco's mind at the moment but couldn't pay no attention to them. The burning sensation had stung him and sent shook through his body. Now, his thumb was pretty much bleeding, and had a second-degree degree burn around the impact of the small injury. It still hurt nonetheless.

For a split second, Marco remembered how the gem had glowed brighter than it already had. It had happened the moment his skin made contact with it's magma-like surface. Now the design itself made sense, but not the intensive glow.

But suddenly, Marco began to feel warm, like the room's temperature had dramatically heated up. Yet nothing would keep his attention off the pendant itself, and his trembling hand. Marco noticed that the glow was beginning to fade, turning dark. It confused him, but he still kept his attention on the gem, wanting to see if it would make another reaction.

That was until Marco heard a gasp. But it wasn't his.

He knew it.

Marco was too enthralled with the object in front of him . . . did someone, a roommate . . . walk in on him? If one did, they wouldn't have been loud as hell for sure but . . Marco didn't want to look up at all.

However, he began piecing things together. The pendant. The beautifully glowing, encrusted gem. The way it had resembled the actual flames Marco thought it did. The heat suddenly rising in the room.

The blood-ruby . . . moon that resembled.

 _The bloodmoon._

Marco remembered it all to well, and thought out the only way he could. Whatever this gorgeous piece was, didn't belong to him . . . and didn't belong to Star, but to the person who had gifted it to Star, making it land into the backpack years later.

Marco stifled a long breath, before allowing his head to flail to his side, his eyes becoming wide in realization and his expression, turning to one of disbelief.

 **"Tom . . .?"**


	4. A Warm Surprise

**A/N:** Gah! I am sorry, I am so sorry about the long wait! I've been feeling unmotivated to do anything recently, especially with both writing and drawing, but here I am with another chapter! Not gonna say much about it, except for credit, back I thank you for being patient with me and sticking around! I guess you can say this chapter is pretty vague? I mean, Tom does appear and some things are mentioned and it might answer some questions? But obviously not upfront. Well haha, anyway!

Cover art is by Elentori/Elentori-Art on Tumblr as I'll say probably for the last time because the message should have gotten across by now. **Please read & reviews **because these really motivate me, and your reviews tell me if I should work on anything and keep going! And for the record, I am "Dolcinea" on Tumblr, if you want to go check my blog out! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you!

* * *

 **.:-Dancing with the Devil-:.**

 **Chapter Three:** A Warm Surprise

 _Tom allowed his three eyes to gradually glance over the young princess's figure, watching in silence as she made her way towards the large ballroom the door. Tom had already finished his short-lasting conversation with his life coach, and had a form of confidence growing inside him. With that, Tom quickly trailed behind Star, catching up to her while trying to get her attention._

 _"Uh . . . W-wait! Starship! Hold on." Tom finally spoke up, being able to make the princess stop dead in her tracks._

 _Star turned to face the boy without any hesitation in doing so, catching Tom's blood orbs with her own sky blue ones. She stood with a curious expression, awaiting another response from Tom entirely and for him to continue speaking. After a small moment of awkward silence, Star placed her hands on her hips, indicating that she was still waiting for the other royal to eventually say what is needed._

 _Tom immediately noticed her posture and without another second to waste, he cleared his throat and took a stride towards the young girl. Star's eyes lit up as Tom began to bestow himself forward, but overall, she remained composed. Once Tom was within inches of her, he had made sure eye contact was, of course, involved. Well, at least if it was all neutral and if he was still able to catch Star's features._

 _"I have something else that was made . . . specifically for you. B-but don't worry! It's not another one of those 'hair-thingies' at all!" Tom let a warm smile pull at his lips, internally hoping that Star would allow him to present whatever surprise he had in store for her._

 _"I-Oh . . . Uh, sure Tom! What is it . . . ?" Star tried her hardest to not show any sign of disinterest, forcing herself a grin, not wanting Tom to see the many signs she gave off just from her eyes and body language._

 _As soon as he was given the response he hoped for, Tom's facial expression brightened up entirely. It was a huge surprise to Star to see him not boiling with anger like usual and instead, that constant emotion of his was replaced with pure happiness. Star basically screamed internally at this, because whatever Tom was going to present to her, obviously meant a lot to the prince. Now, she didn't how she would be able to turn this down._

 _Tom shared one last glance with Star, before pulling out a silver chain from the inside of his white tailcoat. With the continuous pulling, out came a **pendant** , in all of it's red beauty._

 _The gem was glimmering in the light of the burning flames, showing off the entirety of the ruby jewel. It was bright and glowing, with the amazingly carved rubies that sparkled within the silver mold of the crescent moon that shaped the entire masterpiece. The silvery chain itself had it's own design, creating perfect braids and had a few specks of crystals here and there, glittered up until the chain's end._

 _Star's gaze was stuck on the fine piece, eyes full of wonder. The princess was obviously mesmerized by the jewelry that was presented to her, but of course, she felt nothing but guilt on the inside. Her body language had shown that she fell in love with the pendant, and that sparked more happiness into the demon's soul. However . . . Star still didn't make her move to have it placed in her silky, gloved hands . . . she in all honesty didn't want to, and the guilt that overwhelmed her just made her repel against the idea of encouraging Tom even more._

 _The princess liked Tom yes but . . . not in the way as she used to. Star appreciated Tom's tries with winning her heart since, it made her feel praised, wanted but with Tom . . . she just couldn't see that connection anymore. All she cares about now is at least, being friends with the demon but unfortunately, that would take a lot to get used to, for him at least. Especially with Tom's anger acting up all the time, it just wouldn't work out. He'd have to find someone else who could help him handle it, and actually handle his rage themselves. Star was tired of it, but she knew deep inside that Tom was trying, but it would take a while for him to get everything in control._

 _She still felt empathy towards him, but that was the only feeling she had to offer and share._

 _Star's eyebrows etched upwards in slight worry, even showing off her mild discomfort, after all her closed thinking. She pushed back all the thoughts of extending her hand out, still admiring the necklace in which Tom had still had in his grasp. Star was having mixed feelings about the whole situation, and she had no idea how to even reject this . . . she thought hard._

 _Nonetheless, Tom noticed her expression, and her body language that had exposed her trapped unease. Tom's own facial appearance had dropped, after noticing Star's stunned silence. He really didn't want this to go wrong, but this particular gift did in fact mean the world to him since . . ._

 _The prince had created the precious metal **himself.** But it seemed that he wanted to keep that information for him alone, especially when he noticed that the feeling Star was going through was definitely guilt._

 _Tom tried to not accept that Star had no feelings for him . . . No matter how much he agreed that it was possibly true, but either way, he had brought her to the ball for a reason. To at least find out if he would be able to have another chance. To at least find out if he would feel loved again, and cared for . . . And to find out if his search for love would be over soon enough. Tom knew his anger was un-attractive well . . . unless there were people out there who surely digged that feature? But . . . Star was someone who clearly found it as an annoyance. That he couldn't deny, because that was what Tom was trying to fix, and to get rid of. How much work he put into changing himself, just so he can win back her heart, and his princess._

 _Tom cleared his throat before trying to build up the courage to speak, hoping Star would do nothing but listen to what he has to say. He hoped for nothing too harsh coming at him at all._

 _"Look Star, I know we . . . don't really have any sort of real connection b-but! . . . I just really want to try again so . . . I wanted to give you this but also, give you a choice that you can make completely." Tom gently grasped Star's hand, wrapping his gloved fingers swiftly over her wrists, and looked for any signs of her being uncomfortable with his action. Once in the clear, he allowed his fingers to trail to her palm to slowly pry it open, placing the pendant in her hand before pressing her fingers inwards to close them shut. Star was visibly confused, but she dared to continue listening to the prince's words._

 _Tom still had her hands in his, the pendant tucked safe within both their grasps. He inhaled deeply and rather sharply, before spilling out the rest of the words he had held in and made sure that Star was still able to comprehend the entire sentence._

 ** _"I would like to begin a courtship with you."_**

 _Star choked on her own saliva precisely after the damaging sentence. The prince was nothing but upfront about it as well, and knowing that fact made her panic deep inside. Tom noticed her reaction after she of course, started choking from her own gasps of shock, but tried his best to calm her down and continue with all the other words that were left out._

 _"W-wait Star! please don't freak out, I am not finished!" Tom said in a worried tone, wishing that the princess wouldn't leave then and there. All he wanted to do was continue explaining and even if the atmosphere become somewhat horrifying to her, Star forced herself to allow him to go on without further interruption._

 _"The pendant is what will begin the courtship but . . . it would only begin if you choose to wear it. Once it's done . . . it's done and it **cannot** be reversed or undone . . . well . . . Not easily anyway. Which is why I want to give you the option to do so and either way, we're still young. And with this amount of time, you and I can both make this important decision." Tom placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, feeling her tense up under him. He tried to flash a small smile at her, but there was no visible grin on her face. Star looked pretty much scared about the whole situation, and that wasn't what Tom intended at all. The princess took note of that, not really wanting to blame Tom for making her feel the way she did. She knew Tom didn't mean to make her feel this uncomfortable, but all she really wanted now, was to let go of this moment._

 _Star chuckled weakly, opening her hand slightly to take a glimpse at the pendant before quickly closing it shut. She gulped harshly, sweat dripping from her forehead. Star didn't know what to do at that point, but what she did know was that the awkward tension between the two was only getting weirder. She wanted to make a clear and friendly escape._

 _"Wo-ow uh . . . thanks Tom. I guess I'll . . . " Star felt that last drop of guilt reach her peak, before forcing herself to smile while clenching her teeth and made eye contact with the demon's three eyes._

 _"I'll think about it . . ."_

 _"Really?" Tom lit up at her response, which wasn't really one he was expecting. But furthermore, Tom immediately engulfed the young girl in a warm hug, laughing happily and not wanting to let her go. "Thanks Starship!"_

 _"Yeah . . . heheh . . . No problem Tom." Star laughed nervously, but she still wrapped her arms unconsciously around Tom's suited torso, which only brought the two closer._

 _After the cheap moment they shared, Tom linked arms with Star before escorting her into the ballroom. It was a night they surely couldn't miss but . . . it was possible that not everything went according to plan, or what was wished for._

 _By the next morning, Star was too angry to remember the importance of the pendant, or it's overall meaning. She saw it as another piece of jewelry she could wear but by then, after slipping the pendant in a bag and placing it somewhere safe, Star hadn't even remembered its existence . . ._

 ** _For years to come._**

* * *

There was a cold and dead silence that had filled the room . . . ironically enough. With the temperature rising after the exposure of a welcoming surprise, that same warm feeling should have stayed around for long. However, even with the abnormal heat that had instantly formed out of nowhere, Marco couldn't push away the frightening chill that surged through his body, making goosebumps pop from under his tan skin.

Marco's heart was beating rapidly, not helping with the gasps he held in his throat, only releasing stifled breaths. Only second by second did he exhale, those long, shallow, and shaky sighs, trying not to create much sound and his eyes only focused on the figure before him. Marco couldn't help the fact that his fingers were trembling, his anxiety was acting up right at that moment, but he held it all in. The human didn't see any good reason to panic . . . not just yet. But the trembling didn't stop there, and visibly spread all over his body, noticeable in exposed places.

Marco couldn't believe who he was looking at, and no other source was there for him to accept that it was true. Marco began to feel as if his mind was betraying him at this point, as if it was playing with him, tricking him . . . but from another point of view, the existence of the being before him had to be true . . . Unless, his head was good at playing these mind games.

It was within moments when, he couldn't deny anything anymore.

There he was . . . **Tom** . . .

In all of his striking glory. Star Butterfly's fiery, short-tempered, hot-headed, demon ex-boyfriend . . . in which was the description Marco had remembered of him and had kept in mind throughout the years . . . and their last meet. However, to the human, it didn't seem like Tom decided . . . to keep this title nor the illustration of it. Tom didn't look like the tempered teenager he used to be, or an exact replica of Marco's own portrayal of him. One obvious reason would be well . . . he should be just as old as Marco. Well, in human years that is. Who knew Tom's actual age anyway . . .? But that wasn't even the point.

Tom was just more structured than many years before, and Marco really found that to be the center of attention.

The now _King of Hell_ was strongly well-built, something most men had wanted to accomplish in their appearances. And Marco would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a tad bit jealous of Tom's form . . . and even mild attraction to it.

Furthermore, Marco let his eyes drift over Tom's frame, noticing the multiple outlines from his muscular physique. Even under the rich, finely made clothing the demon was wearing, Marco couldn't help but make out Tom's defined chest, abdomen and even his stark collarbone. Marco soon allowed his vision to slide upwards, back to having his eyes locked on Tom's facial features. Not even the demon's strong characteristics, including his slightly defined jawline, cunningly sharp eyes and the only facial hair present to be found on his chin, could make the human look away. The devilish features just seemed to get to him, bringing him back to the thought of silence.

And the feeling of . . . wait, did he just check out Tom? Especially after more than a few years of lastly seeing him . . . and even keeping in mind that, the demon should've hated him. Wasn't that . . right? So why was he . . .

A faint blush unsurprisingly appeared on Marco's tan cheeks, painting his skin without a doubt.

Tom just suddenly appeared in his room, with no intent of Marco actually seeing him and alone in the start of the evening. Marco couldn't forget the other students in the rooms next door or in the hallways of the entire building itself. If Tom was just like Marco remembered, then anything could trigger the demon's anger, leading to misconduct and sputtering explanations to the board, asking as to why the entire room looked like as if all hell went loose. Marco couldn't risk that, so obviously, he had tried to play it cool, but he couldn't deny the overall anxiety that hid in the shadows inside of him.

As seconds slid by, Marco eventually looked for a sign in Tom's expression, seeing if he would definitely question why he was Earth, or if Marco could start the asking. But it looked like Tom was about ready to inquire the whole situation . . . primarily, why the human he had met in his early 'teen' years was exposed in his presence.

 **"Marco . . .?"**

Tom remembered his name, and Marco instantly took note of that. A part of the human was glad that Tom had sounded completely in a different state of mind, with a calm tone and a tight posture. Tom's expression showed utter disbelief, for a logical reason of course. The demon never thought that he would see the other male for the rest of his basically, immortal life. So, Marco's entire appearance impacted him greatly, memories of Marco returning without his own intention.

Marco was struck with astonishment, connecting with the entire setting of the problem. Even so, he was also stuck listening to Tom's voice that repeated itself in the back of head. Tom had more of a gruff voice than Marco had remembered. Of course with Tom's entire image changing dramatically, so did his other features, but Marco thought that he could faintly hear the demon's old tone from before. Damn, why was Marco still trying to decode every single thing about the Tom he sees now? It was probably because of puberty, that absolutely did wonders to Tom.

Marco obviously couldn't help himself, and it made him question his own sanity. Maybe he should try decoding that, instead of gawking at his _best-friend's ex-boyfriend._

It has been a few moments since Tom had spoke up, his three-eyes searching for a change in Marco's body language. Marco had stared deeply at Tom, words definitely caught in his throat now . . . but he decided to give an answer before the confidence he had left ran low.

"Y-yeah . . .?" Marco tried his best not to squeak or show off any sign of growing fear. He didn't know what else to respond with, other than questioning the demon's presence, but he already suspected that Tom would be alright with the question.

"W-what . . .what are you doing h-here . . . Tom?" Marco spoke as he sat up straight on the mattress of his dorm room bed. "How d-did you get here . . .?"

All Marco received was a look of confusion that promptly appeared on Tom's face. The good thing was, Tom didn't seem in the stage of eventual rage, in which really, there was no actual or logical reason to be angry at all. Marco stayed silent either way, he didn't want to screw up so quickly. Maybe staying shut and letting the demon speak for himself would get answers passed around quickly.

Tom remained composed, his expression changing dramatically. He seemed to be unfazed at that point. Marco hummed silently, thinking that he wouldn't have his questions answered no longer. It was evident that Tom didn't have any answers to give, if Marco had paid attention, he'd see that Tom had tried to make it clear that he didn't know anything . . . just like him. And with that, Marco tried to stray away from it all, hoping that Tom would leave to his dimension soon, leaving Marco to himself once again.

He wasn't trying to be rude whatsoever, but if Tom didn't know anything, Marco guessed that there was no more of a reason for the other male to be there, not like that wasn't the first thought he had when Tom had showed up in his room suddenly. Tom showed that he was beginning to feel pretty much uneasy.

Tom knew he was summoned and what caused his own summoning. The first theory that came to mind . . . was completely pushed away without a second thought. There would only be one thing that would've caused his sudden attendance, but there was no way in hell, that Marco would be the one who could have called him that evening. And Tom continued to deny this, and decided that he would soon enough take his leave, so the human could go back to being alone.

Marco however, had already felt alone, due to the continuing silence. He looked down at his lap, seeing that the pendant was still spread out in front of him. It's gem was now dark, and Marco had noticed it . . . and it wasn't glowing like it did earlier before he . . .

The human halted everything, from his thoughts to his own body movement. Marco began to piece things together . . . from the moment he had found the necklace in his backpack.

Marco remembered . . . the constant ringing he heard, that haunted him ever since he left his home back in California, straight for the road and a new beginning. Every time he heard it, he excused the noise as something his head tried to play at, ignoring it without further question. Marco remembered the unintended urge to look over at his pack, without even thinking for a second that it was the action he wanted to even give time to, and how it shot fear straight up his spine and made his anxiety act up slightly. That was everything he could recall, before finding the metal encrusted piece in the beat-up backpack like . . .

It had been calling to him.

And the minute Marco had observed it, and dared to touch it's flaming surface, the element Marco had thought about the minute his eyes laid on the gem in amazement . . . had scorched him. It was the true fire within the piece, and Marco had doubted it at first, before he had to have the aspect shot through him to get the message. It was also at that moment when the room's temperature began to rise, unexpectedly. Thus . . .

Bring Tom forward. The King was a fire elemental after all . . . if he remembered correctly.

It had to make sense. Whatever this precious element was, had to belong to Tom. Whatever it was, had to be the thing that summoned Tom in the first place, and caused Marco the paranoia over the past couple of days.

This pendant wanted Marco to find it . . . but for what exactly? It's not like Marco knew it's purpose, but maybe it could be . . . useful? Oh, if only Star was there to crack the code. Marco couldn't figure it out himself but . . . did Marco really want Tom to find out about it? Something deep inside told him, to **keep his mouth shut.** It wasn't like Marco couldn't ignore the call either. But there it screamed in the back of his head . . .

 _Don't do it. Don't tell him anything. Keep your mouth shut._

As much as Marco felt suspicious about these commands . . . he obliged, pushing the pendant under the sheets, not wanting it to probably fall under Tom's vision. Marco felt somewhat guilty, but maybe in the nick of days, he could figure out what it was himself, even without Star, or Tom's help . . . No matter if it did belong to Tom, Marco also had another theory growing behind.

Marco's thoughts had recollected further of his trip here. That constant event that was brought up on the news, the remembrance of it and the people that had completely panicked and lost their minds. The cause being deadly, burning **heat** , that actually scorched human bodies, rather than just making them weak from a common heat stroke that would have been caused by such climates.

The murder of almost hundreds.

Marco began to believe that this pendant had something to do with it, no more than Tom as well. But he would get his answers soon . . . with or without the actual owner of the ornament. Marco felt confident that he could crack this on his own, but if in the end, if it has nothing to do with the surprisingly incident, he'll decide if he should bring the necklace forth to Tom. For now, he'll stay quiet, just like how he was told.

Marco now, hoped Tom would leave just as quick as he arrived, leaving the human to himself, to further brainstorm without him knowing.

Tom turned his gaze away, seeming as if he was fighting an inside battle. He thought he should've left after all, which is what he planned the very next minute.

And without answering Marco, he shot a glare at the human with his three-eyes, bright red eyes. Marco noticed the gesture and prepped himself for a fight if Tom tried to pull something dangerous on him, his anxiety coming back tenfold. Nonetheless, Tom didn't make another move . . . and vanished within the flames he created . . . without another word.

Marco blinked, the smoke disintegrating when he did, realizing Tom had finally left . . . and he was gone. Marco was alone again and knowing that, he sighed in relief, falling back onto the mattress.

He rubbed his temples, staring straight at the ceiling as he adjusted his gaze. Marco's arms fell to his side, and his fingers had touched a jagged object . . . obviously being the pendant's gem. Sitting himself up, Marco saw that the gem had regained its glow, and it was noticeable from under the sheets. And this time, Marco did nothing to provoke its bright glare again. Marco carefully picked it out from it's spot, being cautious of the flaming material, specifically with his fingers.

If it was a single touch to the gem that had brought Tom to the overworld . . . Marco would most possibly use it later, but for now . . . he didn't want to test anything.

Marco leaped out of the bed with no time to waste, and while trying his best to not make too much noise that would get complaints from the beings that were only doors down, he opened a vacant drawer, and gently placed the pendant inside. Marco briefly stared at it, before closing the compartment shut.

The young male ran a hand through his brown hair, weaving his fingers through the strands, and sighed in peace, before picking out clothes to wear so he can get straight to bed for the night. It was rather early, well not too early, but Marco would rather be awake for the next morning. Even though he hadn't really unpacked much or organized almost nothing, he felt very much weary, but he was too tired to even think about why he was. Of course, that was the weariness talking.

Marco crawled on his bed, over to the opposite side, already clothed in sleepwear. He pulled the switch to turn his bedside lamp off, and the room was covered in an inky blanket, but ultimately didn't faze Marco. Once the action was done, he pulled the blankets over his body, and laid on his left side. Marco's eyes had been closed shut the minute he was under the covers . . . however, he had the ominous feeling that . . .

Someone was watching him, and no matter how many times Marco tried to ignore the belief, he couldn't help but open his eyes, rather slowly.

From where he laid, Marco could see the glow from the pendant illuminate from the drawer, all red . . . and even deadly looking. Marco stared with wide eyes, not even thinking about blinking, because all that was on his mind, were the events that happened not that long before Marco decided to actually fall asleep rather quickly. Well wanting to anyway . . .

For the rest of the night, Marco had tossed and turned in his bed and sometime around midnight, began to sweat. The heat had risen up again, but when he took a glance around the room, he felt relieved, because he had thought the demon had returned, but that wasn't the case. Marco couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. All that was followed . . . was the ringing from days before, and it tortured him outright. Marco had covered his entire body in covers, mainly trying to block out any sound with his palms, but it seemed that the noise fazed right through him.

Marco hoped tomorrow would be better.


	5. Update

Alright so since I see more people leaving reviews (which I am happy for), I am gonna say this now;

I apologize that the story hasn't been updated in a while, but the reason is, is that I am going to re-write it! The recent ep 'Mr Candle Cares' is what really made me think of the decision.

However I am not going to post the story here, but on another account I will make soon since I don't go by Dolcinea anymore.

The story will be rated T but will go up to M probably because of later chapters! I thought you all should know.

I'll post another chapter with the information to find the re-written story! I thank you for the reviews, favs, follows on this one but I hope there is just as much on the new story!

I'm still Tomco trash tbh hahaha, I'll get to everyone soon!


End file.
